The Day
by romanov16
Summary: A look at Gotham during Mr. Freeze's attack. Frist fic so be kind!


The Day

**Disclaimer: I own zip zero nada nothing **

Even by Gotham's standards it was an unusual day, and _that _was the key word wasn't it_-day_. After all Gotham was infamous for it nights, which were the earthly equivalent of hell. No other city in the country was as ridden in its own filth as this one; people were mugged come home from work every day of the week, and twice on Sunday. This was a town that had seen everything from mad clowns to poisonous kisses… but a villain attacking the park in broad daylight?

That was new.

But it was also the frightful reality, seeing that Mr. Freeze was having a sadistically merry time turning fleeing citizens into ice sculptures in the city's park, all while the sun was at the highest point in the sky. To describe the terror this inspired… was all but impossible. Gothamites had rightly feared the night for generations upon generations. To think that they now had to fear for their lives during the _day -_when all things dark and evil were supposed to have slithered back into the shadows… was unbearable.

Some got away _-_sprinting over grassy hills or cowering behind trees. Butmany did not. Among this unlucky number was a young family; consisting of a father and his two children. They were not native to Gotham, only stopping by to visit relations, so when chaos broke out they didn't have the slightest idea of what was going on or what to do. When the blue skinned Ice Devil himself appeared on the rock ledge above their picnic they froze; too astonish to run. They had never seen anything like him (and were probably hoping they never would again).

An intimidating large man, Mr. Freeze's body suit only enhance his hulk, not to mention the ice ray he carried in his hands. Taking notice of the small clan staring at him, he offered a smile that could have frozen hell over.

"Enjoying family time?" he inquired coldly as he turned to point the barrel of the gun at the trio. Without waiting for an answer he blasted them. Now, in the milliseconds beforehand the family's eyes had widened as they processed the threat posed to them by this man.

But it was too little to late. Before they could even _think _about running they were flash frozen, and their assaulter used their icy prison as a ramp to slide down to ground level. _'Two birds in one stone.'_ He mused amusedly to himself. Returning to his original purpose, he aimed his weapon at the still fleeing people that occupied the wide area. But as he ready to fire something hard, shape, black, and quick struck his arm; forcing him to his keens and causing him to misfire.

"_Batman." _The name was breathed in the same manner as a curse word. Rising to his feet, Freeze swung his bulk around to face opposite duration. "I was wondering when you…"Freeze paused, halting the threat in mid_-_sentence. Before him lay an empty park, there was no one there_-_ and that mean the Bat could be _anywhere_. Planting his feet in a classic power stance, Freeze jerked his head from one side to another. He was losing his cool, and those nerves were only strained further when the slightly maniacal laughter of a hellion rang out across the open space. Freeze did his glare about again… pity he didn't think to look _up_.

Without warning, roughly ninety pounds of acrobat landed on his helmet, balanced there for a moment, before gleeful rolling off as the force of the impact knocked the villain to the ground. To add insult to injury, the young hero then threw two more bat-a-rangs at Freeze's glass covering. Oh, he knew that it would do little more than chip the glass and infuriate the Ice Devil_-_ but then again, that was the _point_.

Glaring up with hellfire in his gaze, Freeze let out a scornful huff at his assailant. He was a skinny boy in a domino mask, a red_-_black tunic with matching leggings, jet black hair, a dark cape with yellow in_-_lining… as well as a smile that spelled trouble.

"Ah, Boy Wonder, so the Bat send you to drag me off to prison…frankly I'm underwhelmed." Freeze said with a smirk as he looked the boy over, and there was some truth to his words for really there was very little about Robin that was truly intimidating. He was small for his age, looking about twelve rather than the thirteen he really was. And it _really_ didn't help his pixie face still had the remains of infant fat clinging to his cheeks.

On the other hand, the kid had a good built for a boy his size, and a belt full of gadgets that could bring wampum of pain down on his enemies. So without a trace of fear he crossed his arms over his dark red shirt and leaned back on his heel. 'Yeah, yeah whatever," he replied in a purposely monotone voice. Then talking louder, he called out, "Can we speed this up please?" while taping his steeled_-_toed boot impatiently. Freeze narrowed his eyes, and his smirk became a thin line of barely controlled rage.

"Kids these days, always in such a rush," he muttered as his weapon finished reloading. Raising it back to shoulder height, he aimed it at Robin's head. "I prefer to perverse these moments… forever."

But as he trained the ice ray on the boy, Freeze was somehow complied to wait before firing when the imp began to positively cackle, hunch over slightly with his arms around his stomach. However his legs were tense, ready to spring out of the way if need be. "You exactly think," Robin sniggered. "That I was talking to _you_?"

Looking up from underneath his bangs, The Boy Wonder couldn't stop himself from smirking as he jerked his chin upward, towards the rock ledge where Freeze had been moments before. Now a new figure stood there, casting his shadow of condemnation over the area. Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask. _'Always one for dramatic effect.'_

Still, one could not argue with the results. The instant the shadow had fallen over him, Freeze's composure had cracked like the ice he loved so dearly. The villain spun around to witness Gotham's Dark Knight leaped from his perch. Using his cape the Batman hovered in mid_-_air for a split second, before coming down to deliver the final knockout blow.

The Ice Devil didn't even have time to whimper.

=Y+J=

**First fic so be nice! Tell me what ya thought!**

Registration Requires Email Verification

will only accepts account created with a validate email address. A verification message is on its way to your email address: **hendesh **. In the message will be instructions on how to activate your account. Please expect a few minutes for email delivery.

If you do not receive the activation email within 24 hours, please re-register and a new activation notice will be sent out.

If you are using Hotmail, EarthLink, Yahoo, Gmail or any other email service with spam protection enabled, please make sure your mail account's junk/spam mail filter is not inproperly categorizing email from : Please add "**bot **" to your email whitelist.

Please note that registration requires a valid non-disposable/non-temporary email address.


End file.
